You said what!
by valerie21601
Summary: Phantom Girl hears a shocking confession from Jo! Only a sexual theme nothing explict! A Fluffy piece! One shot. R


"You said what!" Phantom Girl almost shouted in disbelief at what she thought she had heard, Jo Nah tell her and everyone around them in the space cruiser. Things and events had been building for the past six weeks and it had finally come to a head and Tinya Wazzo was finally confronting him about it in front of witnesses. Saturn Girl, Mon-El, Shadow Lass, Timber Wolf, Brainiac 5 and Supergirl looked at him in shock and a touch of awe.

Ultra Boy mumbled again. "I told Dirk that your a ...mumble... mumble..."

"What!"

"I told Sun Boy that you're a male to female transsexual."

There was a collective gasp in the group as everyone's mouth fell open. Phantom Girl's eyes bugged out of her head like two enormous eggs. She looked at Timber Wolf for support but he just made helpless gestures as he was at a loss for words too.

"Even though we broke up sometime ago. I didn't like seeing Dirk hit on you even though you made it clear you didn't like it and you are now with Timber Wolf. So on a whim I started to mess with his mind. I told him you really weren't his type of girl because you were originally born a boy, who had a gender change operation years ago. That it was the real reason why we broke up. Unless.... unless that sort of...um girl was his type."

"Anything else I need to know." was all she could stammer out.

He shrugged. "Just that the surgeons were so good it would take an expert to tell the difference between you and a real girl. I thought he would leave you alone. Even though we broke up and your with Brin now I still don't like seeing you being harassed I was just trying to psyche the guy out into leaving you alone."

Everyone was silent for a moment as it sank in. Now it made sense the way Dirk lurked around her lately, looked at her too closely, his sudden turns and fleeing away from her. Dirk had gotten nervous and goggled at her when she stepped out in a low cut cocktail dress for a date with Brin one night. Why he had mumbled, "They look so real." as he glimpsed at her chest, her figure and ran off.

They all turned to look at the first one to giggle it was Brainiac 5 struggling to re-gain control but completely losing it. Supergirl had almost immediately followed him in laughter. Everyone was laughing for a few minutes including Tinya. Mon-El and Shadow Lass whispered something between each other and nodded.

"Oh! That is just so personally evil, screwing with a man's mind like that on that level" Tinya said shaking her head, "All of this time he's been making a wreck of himself.... thinking...thinking..." She had to hold her sides while she laughed. "Damn! If only I had known I would've help you!"

Mon-El held up a hand to get their attention. "We have something to confess. We overheard Jo telling it to Dirk and we helped egg him on these past weeks too. So if he does go after you Jo, I'll help cover your butt."

"Ur ..." Saturn Girl spoke up, she was blushing and still struggling to control her giggles, "I overheard it too. I aid and abetted my share too."

"I didn't know a thing," Timber Wolf said as he put his arms around Tinya. "Though it does explain what he meant when he said, I didn't seem the type of guy who would like the type of girl Tinya was."

"I didn't know either," Brainiac 5 said, "It does explain why he kept asking me embarrassing questions about the scientific side of gender identity and trans gender issues that I had to banish him from my lab." Supergirl had her arms around Brainiac 5 as she whispered something in his ear and he blushed a dark green.

"So where do we go from here," Tinya asked the group, "Should we let this continue on and see what happens or tell Dirk the truth and be prepared to protect Jo from him or what?"

"I say let it ride, as long as no one gets hurt," Timber Wolf offered. Tinya nodded in agreement. They thought about it as group for a few moments before everyone agreed to see what happen. If by chance it somehow endangered someone or Dirk then he would be told.

Querl stepped up to Jo and clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "Jo and everyone here," Brainiac 5 casually said, " I want you to remember this moment, for the rest of your life as the odds are this will never happen again in your lifetime but I have to say it. Jo you thought of something I wish I had thought of first."

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing on the Legion of Super Heroes. Wish I did but I don't I wrote this only for fun.**_

_**Kudo's to those if you recognize the WKRP in Cincinnati episode that inspired this little piece.**_


End file.
